This invention relates generally to timepieces and more particularly, to an improved assembly to provide mode selectability through the use of an axially displaceable setting stem.
For many years, watch designers have utilized the axial settings of the setting stem to carry out a wide range of functions. For example, the axial displacement of the setting stem has been used to mechanically engage one or more setting gears, such as those to set the hour and minute hands and/or the date wheel, for normal time/date setting.
More recently, Timex Corporation, an innovator in watch technology, improved the state of the art in its patented use of a setting stem to adjust time displayed in a digital watch. An exemplary embodiment is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,190, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,190 describes the use of a printed circuit board on which there are a plurality of contact terminals. A rotating function lever contacts the respective contact terminals depending on the axial position of the settings stem based on the physical engagement therebetween. Depending on which contact terminal is being contacted, the integrated circuit will operate in one of several modes.
In yet another example, an axial displaceable setting stem can be used in a chronograph watch to vary the operating modes. An exemplary embodiment is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,580, the disclosure of which is also incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
For example, the '580 patent describes that in placing the setting stem in a first drawn-out position, the watch enters an initialization mode, wherein upon the selective depression of certain pushers the smaller “chronograph” hands reset themselves to all initial starting position. In placing the setting stem in a second drawn-out position, the pressing on a selected pusher causes the large chronograph hand to reset to zero. Pressing the selected pushers while the setting stem is in normal (non-drawn-out) position will cause the chronograph function to begin timing.
It can thus be seen that it is known in the art that the setting stem's axial position can be utilized for putting the timepiece in a plurality of different operating modes, whether in a digital watch, a chronograph watch, or any combination thereof.
However, it is believed that the construction and arrangement of the mechanical and electrical elements to carry out this mode selectability can be further advanced. For example, one perceived disadvantage of the prior art is the underutilization of space within the watch's casing.
Therefore, a mode selecting assembly that overcomes certain perceived disadvantages and achieves the advantages set forth below is desired and is provided by the present invention.